


The 18 Rule

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jo Harvelle, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meeting, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel, Omega Charlie, Omegas Must Mate Before They Turn 18, Societal rules, Strong Willed Castiel, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: There are rules in society, most of which serve a purpose, but if you ask Cas, the one that is the most stupid and should be abolished is the one that states that all Omegas must be mated before their 18th birthday or they must be turned over to one of the Omega breeding farms.  He knows full well they're not really farms, they're death sentences.  When his parents tell him they're sending him to a summer mating camp to help him find a mate in the weeks leading up to his 18th birthday, he knows it's an act of desperate, he's just not sure who's more desperate at this point, them, or him.  His entire world gets turned upside down when he meets an incredibly attractive Alpha who is also attractive to him.  And what does he do?  Opens mouth, inserts foot.  He's beginning to think a farm might be in his near future after all.





	The 18 Rule

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this one was "Tray". I thought of this idea, and I ran with it. I do hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Day 23~**

**Tray~**

 

“You’ve got to be kidding.”  Cas gave his father the most incredulous look.  “You cannot be serious right now.”

 

“We’re absolutely serious.  You’re nearly 18, Castiel, and you have shown no interest at all in taking a mate.  Law states that if you do not take a mate by your 18th birthday, of your own accord, we have to send you to one of the breeding farms.  Now, I don’t want to do that.  Your sisters both found suitable mates before their 16th birthdays.  I don’t know why you have to be so stubborn!’  His father wouldn’t even look him in the eye but he could hear the pain and fear in the man’s voice.  His father was scared for him.  He genuinely didn’t want him to go to one of those farms.  It wasn’t like he wanted to go to one either, but the Alphas at school were just…ugh!  They were dominating assholes!  How was he supposed to pick one of them as a mate when he wanted to dropkick them all and rip their knots off?  He looked over at his mother who was openly crying, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.  She was just as scared as his dad, and he understood why.  Those “farms” weren’t actual farms.  Omegas like him didn’t last long there.  They were eventually bought up by asshole Alphas with money to waste and turned into sex slaves, or forced into prostitution.  Most ended up dead within five years.  But hey, it got rid of the Omega overpopulation. 

 

He ran his hand down his face and took a deep, cleansing breath.  His parents wanted to send him to a mating camp.  The kind of camp where Omegas that couldn’t easily find mates out in the real world would have the opportunity to mingle with Alphas and Betas that could be potential mates, and if all went well, bond with one and avoid going to the farm.  His friend Alfie had gone that route.  Alfie was not having any luck finding a mate because he was just too small for an Omega.  While most Alphas liked a smaller, more delicate looking Omega, Alfie was much smaller than even what they liked.  Cas tended to be on the bigger side for an Omega, and he didn’t take any Alpha’s shit, which was another reason why he’d been unsuccessful so far in finding a mate.  Personally, he thought society’s rules were bullshit.  Too much pressure was put on breeding and not enough on letting people just be themselves and live their lives. This was literally his last chance though.  His birthday was in eight weeks.  Camp let out in six. 

 

“So basically I have to do this or I go to the farm.”

 

His father finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze.  “Yes.  We don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Fine.  I’ll go pack.”

 

Without another word or an attempt to comfort his mother he got up and went to his room.  This felt more like a death sentence than anything else in his life ever had.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later he was being dropped off at the camp.  A much too perky counselor named Gabe greeted him, a sucker tucked into the corner of his mouth and a grin on his face.

 

“Castiel Novak!  Omega!” 

 

“It’s Cas, and you really _don’t_ have to announce my orientation.”  Cas said dryly.

 

“You’re right.  I’m just checking you off on my list, hot stuff.”  Gabe marked something on his clipboard.  “You are in my cabin. It’s this way.”

 

He started walking and Cas reluctantly followed.  There were more Omegas than he’d expected here but he wasn’t seeing any Alphas.  How was this even supposed to work? 

 

Gabe led him into a cabin that looked like it had come right out of Sleepaway Camp, or Friday the 13th.  He looked skeptically at the bunkbeds of which half were already filled with other Omegas.  They all looked up when Gabe walked in with him.

 

“Got fresh meat!”  Gabe announced.

 

“Ha ha.”  A British kid rolled his eyes and hopped down from one of the upper bunks in the center of the room.  He walked over and offered his hand.  “I’m Balthazar.  Ignore Gabe, he fancies himself to be a comedian.”

 

Cas shook his hand.  “I’m Cas.”

 

“Shame you’re an Omega and there are laws against Omegas taking other Omegas as mates.  You’re delicious.”  Balthazar purred as he looked Cas up and down.  Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever.  How does this even work?  Aren’t there supposed to be Alphas and Betas here or something?  I’d rather not end up in one of those farms.”

 

“Me either.  My birthday is in January.”  A girl with long dark hair said.  “That’s my biggest fear.”

 

“Mine is in eight weeks.”  Cas admitted.  She winced while Balthazar sucked air in sharply.  Even Gabe frowned.

 

“Don’t worry, buddy, the Alphas and Betas are here, and we have some real studs this year.  You’ll find a good one.”  Gabe patted his shoulder.  Cas was not very reassured by that.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The afternoon was spent settling in and getting to know his bunkmates.  Cas was sharing a bunk with a girl named Charlie.  She was from Massachusetts and she was very bubbly.  He liked her a lot.  She was very smart and driven, definitely not the docile, meek Omega many Alphas liked to go for.  When dinner rolled around, they walked to the mess hall together.  As soon as they entered the building, the overwhelming scent of _Alpha_ hit them both and they stuttered to a stop, looking around to see where they were.  It wasn’t hard to find them.  They were literally _everywhere_.  Charlie grabbed a tray and slapped it against his chest, drawing his attention back to the task at hand: getting food.  She took her own tray and got in line behind him, leaning over his shoulder to run commentary.

 

“Look at that one.  His shoulders are so broad and his skin is so dark!  He’s handsome.  What do you think his personality is like?”

 

“He’s kind of old though, don’t you think?  I didn’t expect these Alphas to be in their 40’s and stuff.”  He frowned as he put mashed potatoes on his tray.  At least this was buffet style.

 

“I guess finding ones our age wasn’t a good idea.  Think about it, how is an Alpha our age going to financially support us?”  She asked.  When she put it that way, he realized she had a point, but that didn’t mean he wanted a mate twice his age.  40 was just so… _old_ …

 

They were serving burgers so he happily grabbed one of those and added it to his tray.  Then he added some salad.  A slice of cherry pie rounded out his meal.  He waited for Charlie to finish searching for vegan foods, and then they went in search of a table. 

 

“Do we seek out a table with Alphas or wait for them to seek us out?”  He whispered to her.  She shrugged.

 

“I don’t have a clue.  Most of these tables are taken anyway, so I guess we just have to sit down wherever we can find a seat.”

 

“You guys can sit here.”  A deep voice said.  They both turned to see a man patting the seat next to him.  He was sitting with several other people that Cas was fairly certain were all Alphas, but this man in particular held his attention, simply because of his stunning green eyes. 

 

“O-ok.”  Cas sat down next to him while Charlie went around to the other side of the table and sat down beside the female Alpha over there.  The man smiled and offered his hand.

 

“I’m Dean.  What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Cas.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Cas.”  He turned his attention to Charlie and offered her his hand.  “And your name?”

 

“I’m Charlie.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.  These guys are Benny, my brother Sam, Anna, Garth, and Joanna Beth, or Jo for short.”  Dean pointed out each of the people at the table and each one waved politely in turn.  Cas waved politely back.  Charlie was already making heart eyes at Jo, which would have been hilarious if he wasn’t practically drooling himself over Dean.

 

“Are you all here looking for mates?”  Charlie asked.

 

“My mother wants me to find someone nice to settle down with, but people usually find me awkward.”  Garth admitted.

 

“You’re awesome, buddy, not awkward.  You’ll find that someone special.”  Dean assured him.  Garth smiled happily.

 

“Gosh, I sure hope so.”

 

“You don’t think it’s weird that you’re seeking out mates with kids that aren’t even 18 yet?”  Cas blurted.  He wanted to kick himself for even opening his mouth.  Dean’s smile slipped away and his expression turned serious.

 

“I think the laws are messed up.  I don’t think anyone should be forced to mate by 18, especially an Omega.  Alphas don’t have to live by that law, and it’s not fair.  I’m 26 and I’m under no pressure to mate, ever if I don’t want to.  But I do want to.  I want a family someday, but I want someone I can be happy with.  I wasn’t finding that out there.  My mother suggested I try this.  There’s no guarantee I’ll find a mate.  Hell, there’s no guarantee _you’ll_ fine one.  That’s how life is sometimes.  But what’s life without taking risks?  You’re here why?  Because the Alphas you kept meeting were probably real dicks, right?  You didn’t want to mate with any of them because they don’t know how to truly respect you?  Well I’m here because the Omegas I keep meeting don’t want anything but to breed.  They don’t really want love and companionship, or to truly share my life with me.  I want an equal, not a submissive.  If I wanted a submissive, I’d get a damn dog.”

 

Cas swallowed hard and stared up at him for a long moment.  He wasn’t aware that the entire table had fallen silent until Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Dean, I think you scared the poor guy.”

 

“I’m not scared.  And I’m no one’s submissive.”  Cas growled.  Leaving his food untouched, he stood up and strode out of the mess hall.

 

“Brother, if that’s not the Omega for you, I’ll wear a dress to your funeral.”  Benny chuckled.  Dean gave him a withering look but it lacked the heat he intended.  He was pretty sure his friend was right.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas was laying back in his bed, still fuming as he listened to music on his iPod when something was plopped on his stomach.  His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see Dean standing there.  Slowly he pulled one of the buds out of his ear.

 

“You left without eating.  That’s not good.  Then I’ll have to be worrying that you’re laying here all night hungry until the shitty oatmeal breakfast they plan to serve in the morning that’s just going to give everyone diarrhea, so might as well eat _something_ decent before you spend hours on the toilet.”

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow at him before looking at the bundle on his stomach.  He carefully unwrapped it to find a burger and a bag of chips inside.

 

“Diarrhea, huh?  Is this how you usually sweet talk people?”

 

“That’s not sweet talk, that’s a warning.  It was passed along to me.  Pancakes aren’t until Sunday.”  Dean leaned his arms on the bunk and he realized the Alpha was waiting for him to eat, so he picked up the burger and took a bite.

 

“I’ve had better.  These taste like those ones you buy premade at the store.”  Cas wrinkled his nose and choked the food down.

 

“They are.  I make a killer burger from scratch, with cheddar and bacon.  They’re amazing.”  Dean said.

 

“They sound good.  I love burgers.”

 

“And pie?  I saw that you had pie on your tray.” 

 

Cas nodded.  “I love pie, just about any kind, except key lime.  It’s gross.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not a fan either, but I love most any other kind of pie.”  Dean agreed.  He watched as Cas sat up and took a few more bites of the burger.  “What are you listening to?”

 

“Oh, I have a pretty eclectic music list.  I listen to everything from Three Days Grace to Metallica to Twenty One Pilots.  I have a little bit of everything on here.”  Cas shrugged and held his earbuds out to him.  Dean took them and put them in, listening while Cas finished off the burger and got started on the chips.  When his food was finished he balled it all up and slipped down from his bunk.  Charlie had chosen the bottom bunk, not that he minded.  Dean took out the earbuds and after Cas had thrown out the papers, he handed the iPod back.

 

“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier.  That wasn’t my intention.”

 

Cas shrugged.  “It wasn’t exactly my idea to be here.  I’m here because I don’t want to end up at one of those farms.  I think the laws suck.  I’m almost 18.  Six weeks.  If I’m not mated by then, I have to go to one of those places, and I know what my fate will be.  I’m stressed out because if I don’t mate, I’ll end up dead eventually.  It’s inevitable, I know the fate of Omegas that go to farms.  If I mate the wrong person, I could still end up miserable and possibly dead.  I have dreams too.  What if I’m not allowed to pursue them?  What if all they want me for is to pump out pups and keep the house clean?  What if they keep me from my family and I never get to see them again?  I have a lot of fears about all of this, and it’s like the government just doesn’t give a shit about people like me.  It’s not fair.  I get that you have dreams and want stuff, but so do I.  I don’t want a dominant, ok?  I don’t want someone telling me what to do for the rest of my life!”

 

He didn’t know he was crying until Dean was hugging him and his entire body was shaking.  Every tear that spilled felt like a piece of the burden he’d been carrying around for so long had been lifted.  He’d carried that around in his heart for so long.  No one truly knew how scared he was, until now.

 

“Shh, I understand your fear, ok?  I really do, and I promise not all Alphas are like that.  _I’m_ not like that.  I know, I’m probably older than you would ever consider, but I’m not a bad guy.  If you’ll consider me.  We have six weeks to get to know each other better.”

 

Cas got his tears under control and wiped at his eyes before pulling back so he could look at him.

 

“Are you serious?  You’d want to take _me_ as your mate?”

 

“Cas, I spotted you the second you walked in the mess hall earlier.  You carry yourself with confidence, a quick check of your records showed what I already knew to be true, you’re extremely intelligent, plus you’re beautiful.  Not to mention you have a take no shit attitude.  All qualities I greatly value.  I’m not looking for someone that’s just going to lay back and expect me to cater to them while they pump out pups.  I want someone that meets me in the middle, will be my equal, and call me out when I’m being an ass.  Do you think you can do that?”

 

“Yes, I definitely can do that.”  Cas nodded eagerly.  “You’re so freaking hot, I don’t even care that you’re like, eight years older than me.  That won’t matter in another 10 years.”

 

“No, it really won’t.”  Dean chuckled as he brushed his fingers through the Omega’s hair.  “Didn’t come here with any real expectations of finding someone I’d be interested in, but I’m so glad I met you.”

 

Cas smiled.  “Same.  Are you going to be a dick if I want to go to college?”

 

“Nope.  Where have you already applied?”

 

“I’ve been accepted to UIC.  That’s where I want to go.”  Cas replied.

 

“That works perfectly because I live in Chicago.  I own a chain of auto shops there with my dad.  You won’t have to stay in the dorms.  We’ll be mated, so you’ll stay at the house with me, and I’ll have a car for you.  No pups until you’re ready.”

 

Cas smiled wide.  “Yeah?  That’s fantastic!”

 

“How does a walk sound?  Everyone went to the welcome bonfire, but I think I’d like to take you on a walk.”  Dean wiped a stray tear lingering on the Omega’s cheek away and took his hand.

 

“I’d like that.  Maybe…you could tell me more about Chicago?”

 

“Of course.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They walked that evening for over an hour but since it wasn’t a traditional summer camp for little kids and mating was actually encouraged, there was no punishment when Cas came back after everyone had turned in the for the night.  The next few weeks were spent doing group activities like any summer camp, meeting more Alphas, but mostly, it was spent alone with Dean.  He wrote to his parents about the Alpha and how much he liked him, and he sent pictures home of himself with Dean, always happy and smiling.  They wrote back how happy and excited they were for him, and how they couldn’t wait to meet his new mate.

 

In the fifth week, Dean asked Cas to meet him in the mating rooms.  The Omega’s stomach was twisting in knots as he crossed the camp to get to the building that housed the soundproof rooms.  He wasn’t regretting his decision to mate with the gorgeous Alpha, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared.  He’d never had sex before, and here he was expected to take a mate.  But no pressure.  This was just for the rest of his life.

He entered the building, closing the door quietly behind himself.  The main room was empty but he could smell that Dean was close by.

 

“Dean?”  His voice sounded flat and he realized that even the lobby was soundproof.  The Alpha appeared in the doorway that led to the hallway where the private rooms were.  He was dressed in just a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and Cas was embarrassed by just how quickly he was aroused  at the sight of his soon to be mate in so little clothing.

 

“Hey, Cas.”  Dean crossed the room, his bare foot making no sound on the bare floor as he took Cas in his arms.  Until now they’d shared a few chaste kisses but nothing that would lead to either of them losing control.  Tonight he hoped Dean would kiss him for real.

 

“Hello, Dean.  I-is one of the rooms ours?”

 

“Yep, number 17.  I came early and tried to set it up so you’d be comfortable.  They’re so clinical, like hospital rooms.  I don’t know how they expect anyone to mate comfortably here.”  Dean murmured before kissing him.  Cas had come to love the feel of Dean’s lips against his own, and he looked forward to bonding with the Alpha and getting to be held like this and kissed for the rest of his life.

 

Dean took him by the hand and led him down the hall, past all of the empty rooms and the few that were currently occupied, until they reached the one marked 17.  He pushed the door open let Cas walk in first.  The door closed quietly behind them and the Alpha locked it so they wouldn’t accidentally be disturbed.

 

The room did remind Cas of a hospital, but Dean had gone out of his way to make it feel more like a bedroom.  There were throw pillows, a fluffy gray and blue comforter, and bottles of water on a side table next to a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and several stacks of fluffy towels.  The Omega blushed and fidgeted slightly as he realized they’d be _using_ the condoms.  When Dean came up behind him and touched his shoulders, he jumped but quickly settle back against the Alpha’s bare chest.

 

“I know you’re nervous, I can smell it on you.”

 

“It’s my first time.”  Cas’ cheeks burned with his confession.  He’d already told Dean this, but he needed the man to know he was scared.  Thankfully the Alpha had been nothing but gentle and patient so far, and he knew this would be an incredible experience for his first time.  Gentle fingers caressed down his arms to his hands and then around to his stomach where they splayed over his abdomen.  He was incredibly aroused, and growing more so with each passing moment. 

 

“I’m going to go slow, ok?  We can stop at any time.  I basically told Gabe we’re keeping this room for the next week, or until camp is over, so if you decide you want to stop things tonight, we have all week.”  Dean kissed his way down Cas’ neck as he grabbed the edges of his tee shirt and lifted it up.  A moment later the Omega found himself shirtless too.  The feeling of skin on skin was incredible and it amped up his arousal even more. 

 

“I’m not going to chicken out, Dean.  I’m scared it’ll hurt cause it’s my first time having sex, not cause it’s mating with you.  I’m just nervous, not changing my mind.”  Cas kicked his shoes off and began unbuckling his belt but Dean stopped him with a gentle hand.

 

“You in that much of a rush?”  The Alpha teased as he brushed his hands away.  He opened Cas’ belt and slid it out of his pants, letting it drop to the floor before he began unbuttoning his fly.

 

“You like undressing me?”  Cas asked.

 

‘Very much.  It’s like getting to unwrap a Christmas present, or a birthday present, only it’s not my birthday.”  Dean’s hand slid down inside his underwear and Cas’ knees almost gave out when it wrapped around his dick. 

 

Suddenly he was scooped up and carried over to the bed.  It was softer than he’d expected with the comforter and pillows.  He stretched out, lifting his hips as Dean stripped his jeans off, along with his socks.  Left in just his boxers, he stared up at the Alpha who had climbed onto the bed and was now straddling him.  This was _his_ Alpha.  Dean had chosen him, out of the hundreds of other Omegas here, and wanted not only for his Alpha to make him happy, but to make Dean happy too.  Before, that hadn’t been a priority for him.  All he had cared about was making sure he got to go to college and follow his dreams.  Dean made him rethink those dreams and realize they could include so much more than just college and a job.  They could include family, a home, a loving mate, pups. 

 

He smiled and reached up to brush his fingers through Dean’s hair.  He’d had a girlfriend once, in his sophomore year but they hadn’t done anything more than kissing and some heavy petting, until she’d presented as an Omega like him, and then her father had forced them to break up.  Not long after that she’d mated with one of her father’s younger business associates.  A nice enough guy that allowed her to finish out high school and was going to pay her way through college.  He was excited to tell her about Dean.

 

“We’re going to be happy together.  I know we are.” 

 

Dean leaned down to kiss him softly.  “Yes, we are.  I’m going to take good care of you, tonight and always.”

 

“I trust you.”  Cas said, and he meant that.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mating turned out to be pretty freaking fantastic, and they spent two full days in the room before finally emerging with a need for more than just the bottled water and snacks Dean had provided.  To Cas’ delight, Charlie had connected with Jo and they were planning to mate the last weekend before camp ended.  She promised to keep in touch with him, and he knew she would too.

 

Cas went home first, and he brought Dean with.  His sister Hael and Naomi came home with their mates to greet their brother and his new Alpha, and to welcome him to the family.  Dean managed to charm everyone, and as he helped Cas pack his belongings up to take everything back to Chicago, there were tears shed all around, but there was a nearly palpable sense of relief too knowing that Cas was safe.  He had an Alpha that would love and respect him, and he would never be forced into a farm.  That meant everything to his parents.

 

Starting his new life in Chicago was exciting, and he settled in quickly at the house he now shared with Dean.  It sort of came as a shock to them both when Sam came back from camp with a new mate, and it wasn’t one of the Omegas.  It was Gabe, the camp counselor.  Cas internally groaned knowing that now, this obnoxious jokester was going to be his brother in law for the rest of his life.  He was glad Sam had a good job and a house somewhere else!

**Author's Note:**

> I got almost no sleep last night, and I am so exhausted. I'm crawling into bed after this. I do hope you liked this one. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
